Data that is transmitted through a transmission system experiences delays (i.e., latency) between two system end-points, such as a transmitter and a receiver. The data also experiences jitter, which can contribute to delay between end-points. Latency and jitter can result in loss of data.
Data loss is particularly problematic in audio applications. For example, in IP (Internet Protocol) telephony significant data loss can adversely affect resulting audio.
The patent or application file contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent application with color drawings will be provided by the U.S. Patent Office and Trademark Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.